Play the Game
by ShaneOmac-Y2Js-girl
Summary: Steph finds out who Triple h cheated on her with. Other main character Chris Jericho and Shane McMahon.
1. Default Chapter

Steph finds out who Triple h cheated on her with. Other main character Chris Jericho and Shane McMahon. NOTE: this is just a story what happens does not reflect my opinion on the people in it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As Chris Jericho drove to the arena Raw was in that night he drumed on the steering wheel and sang along to his favourite band Fozzy. Things where finally looking up on Raw, he was getting a decent push at last and was now the top face on Raw but Chris was looking forward to Raw more than usual as tonight they where in Canada. Chris loved performing in his home country the crowd was always wild and he always got a great reception wheather he was a heel or face...then again Lance Storm the most uncharismatic character in the WWE always got a good reception in Canada Chris thought as he laughed to himself. The smile quickly went from his face though.  
  
" No way...it can't be" Chris said desperately trying to make out the figure by the side of the road trying to flag down cars with no luck.  
  
" Shit! It is. Ok Chris just pretend you havent seen....he knows youve seen him. Way to go" Chris snapped to himself. As he pulled over and opened the window.  
  
"Thanks for stopping my cars wrecked can you give me a ride to the arena?" Paul Levisque asked  
  
"Sure" Chris replied trying to smile but knowing full well he wasnt. Chris could have drove right on past after all its not like Pauls still dating Stephanie but he didnt want to risk it. Chris looked over at Pauls car where he was gathering his stuff Chris quickly turned up the music.  
  
"At least this way if he talks i won't be able to hear him" Chris said to himself as Paul returned from his car with a bag which he threw in the back seat before getting in the passenger seat next to Chris who was looking out the window trying not to look pissed off. Chris waited for Paul to fasten his seat belt then off they went both of them having a feeling of dread over the long car journey ahead.  
  
The first 20 minutes was filled with nothing more than Fozzy. When "To kill a stranger " came on Chris thought over the words and found himself tempted by the words ' to kill' which made him smirk a little before being brought back to reality by the voice of the so called "Game"  
  
"so.. hows Jessica?" Paul tried to shout above the music. Chris took this as a not so suttle hint and turned the music down.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hows Jessica?"   
  
"Umm fine thanks" Chris said with a frown "i didnt even know he knew her name" Chris thought to himself as Paul desperately searched his brain for something else to say. The two made small talk for 15 minutes or so talking about anything from Fozzy to Andre the Giant until Paul got serious.  
  
" Look i know you and the rest of the boys think i'm an asshole for what i've done in the past but i screwed up i admit it i was an idiot" Paul blurted out   
  
"Ok" Chris simply replied not even stoping drumming on the wheel. Paul sat wide-eyed waiting for something else for what seemed like an hour but Chris just kept druming.  
  
"Thats it?" Paul asked in shock.  
  
"What do you want me to say"  
  
" That i was an asshole"  
  
" You were an asshole. Happy?"  
  
"No damn it Chris i'm trying here give me a break. Whats the chances of you and the boys giving me another chance?  
  
"Slim to none" Chris replied. Paul sighed and stared out the window. Chris tossed a glance at him and sighed "i'm gonna regreat this but.." Chris thought to himself.  
  
"What the hell are you so worried about? Give it a few weeks at most and you guys will kiss and make up and life will be wonderful in the land of Paul and Stephie" Chris said sarcastically as he felt anger taking over. Paul let out a short laugh "We won't get back together"  
  
" Yeah we'll see" Is all Chris said trying to concentrate on the music and not his annoying passenger  
  
"I cheated on her" Paul blurted out of nowhere. "WHAT?" Chris shouted before realiseing he was still driving and into a tree if he didnt change course.  
  
"Thats not the worst part"  
  
"I don't wanna kn.." but before he could finish he said it.  
  
" It was with Marissa "  
  
"Oh fuck i did not hear that, i did not hear that."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"I dont wanna know!" Chris shouted as he turned the music up and tried to forget what he had just heard.  
  
" I did not hear that i dont know anything" Chris kept thinking to himself but got interupted by Paul.  
  
"Chris listen " Paul started as he turned the radio down.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You cheat on your girlfriend with the boss's daughter then you cheat on the boss's daughter with her sister in law! And they call you the "cerebral assasin"? the assasin that shot himself in the foot is more like it"  
  
"I know it was dumb but we were drunk and it was a one time thing" Paul carried on desperately.  
  
" Why are you telling me we have never liked each other even before you became a ego maniac...or more of an ego maniac." Chris corrected himself.  
  
"I had to tell someone it was driving me mad"  
  
" But why me? Why not your good buddy Shawn Michaels?" Chris snapped  
  
Paul searched for words but only came up with "i dont know"  
  
"You know if i told Vince you'd be finished arent you worried i'm going to?" Paul looked at Chris for a minute   
  
" Are you?" Paul asked trying to hide how nervous he really was.  
  
" Thats not the point the point is I COULD." " Why am i always the good guy people come to talk to" Chris asked himself as they pulled into the arena car park both men got there bags and entered the arena in silence.   
  
"Hey Chris. Youre late" Lance said smiling then noticing who was directly behind him. The look he and Jason exchanged was one of "what the fuck" but Jason just said hi as Chris walked by.  
  
After 10 minutes Maven went to leave the changing room saying cya later to Chris as he went  
  
"Cya" Chris replied before realising he and Paul where the only ones in the room. He quickly lept up and went for the door.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"NO! whatever it is i don't wanna know i dont want to know any of your dark secrets no matter what it is no matter how much you need to say it I DONT WANT TO KNOW" Chris replied now a little out of breath. Paul looked at Chris for a minute taking in what the younger man had said before saying  
  
"I was only going to say you havent put your shoes on." Paul simply replied as Chris looked at his feet.  
  
".........Oh...yeah right" was all Chris could manage as he went back to put his shoes on then once again headed for the door before being stopped again by Paul  
  
"Are you going to say anything?" Paul asked not even looking up from his gym bag. Chris watched Paul pretend to look for something in his bag and could tell how worried he was but his next words werent what Paul expected.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Chris shot out holding his hand.   
  
"Oh sorry Chris just wanted to tell you we gotta go over our match." Rob (Van Dam) said.  
  
"Yeah i'm just coming Chris said as he looked at Paul one more time and left. Paul just heard Rob saying   
  
"You know you shouldnt stand behind doors" As Paul sunk to the bench and staired at the sealing.  
  
Lance found Chris looking very worried sitting on his own in the cantene with a bottle of water.  
  
" Who died?" Lance asked.  
  
" Unfortunatly not me" Chris said hitting his head on the table as Lance watched in confusion.  
  
"riiiiight and would this have anything to do with you arriving with Paul?" Lance asked as panick hit Chris' face  
  
"w why would it? Just cause we arived together oesn't mean anything It doesnt mean we are buddys like he'd tell me anything what so ever about his life it doesnt mean.." Chris panicked  
  
"wow calm down i'm just asking but i take it from your responce thats a yes."  
  
Chris began hitting his head on the table again. Lance watched not sure what to do  
  
"would you stop that." Lance asked winceing everytime Chris' head hit the table.  
  
"Why?" Chris asked not stopping  
  
" because imagine how embarrising it will be telling people you got a concussion from hitting your head on a table" Chris staired at nothing for a minute which made Lance believe it was too late before Chris responded.  
  
"Good point"   
  
"So what did he tell you?" Lance asked  
  
" I cant tell you and if i did you'd which i hadn't"  
  
"How long have we been friends? 13 YEARS! I wont say anything you know that." Lance said almost begging. Chris sighed.  
  
"Ok he and Steph split up because he cheated on her" Chris started.  
  
"GOd! What an idiot"  
  
"Thats not all..........he cheated on her with Marissa" Chris sighed  
  
"Marissa? What Maris" but didnt need to finish the question  
  
"FUCK!" Lance shouted  
  
"Ssssshhhhh" Chris said as he pointed out to Lance there where quite a few people in the canteen. Lance gave a shy smile before saying  
  
"haha sorry" before turning his attention back to Chris.   
  
"So does Stephanie know?"   
  
"No." Chris said as he stood up.  
  
"I gotta get to a photo shoot. Remember don't tell anyone.Cya."   
  
"bye." Lance sat there for a minute thinking over what Chris had just said. " we could have made his life hell with this.." he thought to himself before sighing.  
  
"Have you seen Chris" Paul asked a passing Trish  
  
"He was in the arena about 20 minutes ago. Trish replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks" Paul muttered as he hurried off leaving Trish stairing after him.  
  
"Youre welcome" Trish said with sarcasm.  
  
Paul pushed the door to the main arena open and walked around while searching the arena. He was looking behind him when he felt someone go smack into him.  
  
"Oh sorry" Paul said at exactly the same time as the person he'd hit. Until of course they realised who they'd hit.  
  
"Typical" Stephanie sighed whilst rolling her eyes.   
  
" Have you seen Chris?" Paul asked hardly looking at his ex.  
  
" Nope! " Paul just sighed and turned to leave.  
  
" Who was it Paul?" Stephanie shot back after him.  
  
Paul stopped dead in his tracks " who was what?" Paul asked as innocently as possible.  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit who was the sad tramp you cheated on me with?" Stephanie snapped  
  
" It doesnt matter"   
  
" It matters to me!" Stephanie shouted with a glare  
  
"You dont know her"  
  
" Then why won't you tell me her name?"  
  
" because...i...it.." Paul stuttered  
  
" i knew it its someone from the WWE isnt it? I'm guessing Raw so lets see how about Trish huh? Was it Trish i know she has the hots for my brother so maybe she settled with my boyfriend!"  
  
"Don't be rediculous" Paul snapped.  
  
" Ok not Trish how about Jackie"  
  
"NO!"   
  
or Ivory   
  
" stop it stephanie i mean it" Paul warned getting frustrated   
  
"oohhh i know how about Stacy huh? Was it her? Have you broke up 2 relationships? Maybe i should go talk to Andrew?" Stephanie said as she went to leave.  
  
" No dont" Paul shouted grabbing her arm  
  
" why not? huh why the hell not he should know"  
  
"because it wasnt Stacy"  
  
"then who Paul? Who was it come on she cant have been that embarrising can she" Paul snapped he couldnt hold it in anymore  
  
" IT WAS MARISSA!" He shouted. Stephanies jaw dropped she staired wide eyed for a few seconds which felt like hours to Paul before Stephanie began to his Paul across the face and chest.  
  
" YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! SHES MY BROTHERS WIFE" Stephanie screamed.  
  
"STOP" Paul shouted as he grabbed Stephanie's arms and pushed her away. Stephanie caught her breath before barging past Paul  
  
"Where are you going?" Paul called behind her  
  
" To talk to my brother" Stephanie snapped. Dread went over Paul as he ran after her. Where did she go?  
  
"Hey where did Stephanie go?" Paul called to Andrew   
  
"WHERE?" Paul shouted. Jason pointed down a corridor as Paul ran down it.  
  
____________  
  
Stephanie was looking for Shane taking a deep breath she knocked on the door after hearing his voice. she gathered herself and entered.  
  
"hey Steph" her brother greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Hey Jason. Shane i need to talk to you...its really important"  
  
"I'll leave you to it" Jason smiled and left closing the door behind him.  
  
Stephanie paced the floor saying oh god oh god.  
  
"Whats wrong Steph?" Shane asked concern on his face which made it even harder to tell him. Then Paul burst through the door.  
  
" Hi Paul are you alright?" Shane asked confused.  
  
" Hey" Paul managed a small smile. "Steph we need to talk." Paul said with begging eyes.  
  
"No you need to tell Shane whats going on now! or i will"  
  
" i wish someone would" Shane replied.  
  
Steph looked at Paul then gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Paul cheated on me. Thats why we broke up." Stephanie said looking into her brothers eyes for a sign of what he was thinking but getting nothing. Shane could feel anger in him build up.   
  
"thats not all Shane" Stephanie started but could tell from the hurt look in Shanes eyes he knew.  
  
"Shane i am so sorry we were drunk and..." Paul trailed off as Shane attacked him  
  
" you son of a bitch!" Shane screamed as he beat into Paul. 


	2. Play the Game chapter 2

Nervously she adds another chapter hehe.  
  
Again this is just a story and does not reflect how i feel about the people in it. Enjoy (hopefully).  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vince was just down the corridor talking to Eric Bischoff and heard his son shouting then banging. He burst through the door to see Shane hitting Paul repeatedly and Stephanie standing in the corner.  
  
"Shane stop" Vince begged and tried to pull his son from the wrestler with no luck so Vince ran back into the corridor. He looked up and down before yelling  
  
"I need some help!" hoping someone would hear. Andrew and Jason came running down the corridor Vince showed them to the room.  
  
"Shit!" Jason said stunned for a second before they ran in.   
  
It took a few attempts but finally Jason, Andrew and Eric who was trying to look macho but at the same time not get hurt pulled him off. Vince stood in between Shane and the bloody Paul.  
  
"What the hells going on?" Vince asked his son.  
  
"i want him out" Shane yelled trying to get out of the 3 mens grasps to attack Paul again.  
  
"I want him out or i am!" Shane shouted again before pulling away and leaving the room slaming the door behind him. Leaving Jason, Andrew, Eric and Vince looking on with there jaws on the floor.  
  
"Umm thanks for your help guys." Vince finally managed.  
  
"no..problem" Jason replied as they left.   
  
"One of you tell me whats going on now!" Vince yelled  
  
" me and Paul split up because he cheated on me.....with Marissa" Stephanie said dropping her head.  
  
Vince didnt know what to say at first he was hurt... hurt for his children especially Shane then he was overcome with anger as he looked down at Paul and with that cold voice and evil glare that made the Mr McMahon character so popular yelled  
  
" YOURE FIRED!"  
  
"What you can't do that!" Paul yelled desperately as Vince headed for the door  
  
"I just did" Vince said looking at him trying not to hit the man himself.  
  
"I'll sew you"   
  
" Take a number" Vince calmly replied while leaving.  
  
Stephanie looked down at the man she thought was the one, feeling the tears she had tried to hide welling up she held her head high and calmly walked to the door not wanting Paul to get the satisfaction of seeing her cry.  
  
Paul lay on the floor for a few minutes before slowly getting up gasping in pain more than once.  
  
Back in the locker room Buh buh was trying to convince Chris to give him 2 free Fozzy tickets much to the amusement of Chris, Maven, Al and Lance. Chris would give him the tickets of course but Buh buh had promised them to his sister before he had asked Chris so now he was enjoying watching him squirm. That is until Jason and Andrew entered.  
  
"Hey guys" Chris said walking away from Buh buh who was trying to think of a reason for Chris to give him the tickets.  
  
"whats up?" Chris asked with a smile  
  
"The shit has totally hit the fan" Jason replied using his arms to demenstrate.  
  
"What do you mean?" Maven asked  
  
" We heard Vince shouting for help we get there and theres Shane beating the shit out of Paul Levisque" Andrew said with a smile.  
  
Lance and Chris staired wide eyed then looked at each other as Paul walked in trying to hide a limp. The whole locker room tried to ignore him but couldnt help look at the bloody and bruised "Game".  
  
"Well... you all got what you wanted." Paul started as everyone looked.  
  
" I'm out of here. I've been fired" The locker room stood with there in shock as Paul stuffed his things into his bag and left. Chris ran after him ignoring Lance shouting for him to wait.  
  
"Whats with him?" Jason asked Lance.  
  
" Nothing" Lance replied as he went to the door.  
  
Paul was walking down the corridor when he heard Chris calling him. He turned around to see Chris running after him down the hallway.  
  
"How did she find out?"  
  
" I told her." Paul replied Chris didnt know what to say to this his lips moved but he couldnt form the words.  
  
"She kept asking is it Trish? is it Stacy? maybe i should talk to Andrew. It just came out." Chris heard the voice of Vince and decided it was time for him to go.  
  
"I gotta go." Chris turned and hurried off leaving Paul looking on, Paul turned and jumped a little when he found himself face to face with Vince."  
  
" i was just going" Paul said  
  
" No you arent." Vince said calmly.  
  
" But y...."  
  
"You'll work Raw tonight where you'll drop the title then youre gone." Vince said as he walked past.  
  
"The arenas free in half an hour you and your opponant can sort out your match then." Vince said as he passed.  
  
"Who is my opponant?" Paul called after him  
  
"Chris Irvine."  
  
Vince was walking the hallways looking for Pauls opponant and the next WWE champion. He thought how good that sounded as he entered the canteen where he found Chris and Lance in what seemed to be a serious conversation.  
  
"Sorry to interupt guys but Chris the arenas free in 20 minutes for you to sort out your match" Vince said with a smile.  
  
" My match is already sorted me and Rob went through it this morning."  
  
" Oh i thought you'd know. Change of plan youre in the main event against Paul for the title." Vince said as he went to the door.  
  
"Oh by the way...youre going to win." Vince said as he left leaving Chris and Lance wide-eyed and speechless.  
  
Paul decided not to change in the locker room and instead went to the bathrooms. Where he struggled to change in the small cubicle almost falling 3 times.  
  
"Way to go champ" He said to himself as he looked around.  
  
Paul made his way to the arena when there he saw he was a little early so he sat on the apron and waited looking around at the company he was at the top of not 2 weeks ago.  
  
Chris entered seeing Paul already there apologised for being late.  
  
" You arent i'm early. You ready? " Paul asked with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah" Chris replied " as i'll ever" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Chris and Paul put together what they thought would be an entertaining match he had always appreciated the fans no doubt about it but he had certainly taken them for granted for a while so he wanted a good match for them to remember him by.  
  
The two where walking down the hallways when Paul said he'd see him later.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink."  
  
"But theres a machine right outside the locker" but Paul had already disappeared round the corner "room" Chris said to himself and headed to shower and change. 


	3. Play the Game Final chapter

This is just a story and doesnt reflect the way i feel about the people in it. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chris pushed the door to the lounge to get a drink and was just in the door when he saw Stephanie crying. He was about to turn and leave when he was overcome with guilt "Damn it" he said to himself as he went toward Steph.  
  
"You ok Steph?" Chris asked   
  
"Oh yeah fan freaking tastic." Stephanie snapped.  
  
"i didnt mean to...sorry" Chris said as he hurried to the door.  
  
"WAIT!" Chris stopped and looked at Steph  
  
"I'm sorry i shouldnt have snapped at you" Steph added with a smile.  
  
"Come back i want to ask you something." Chris slowly went over to Stephanie and sat down.  
  
"Chris? Have you ever cheated on anyone?"  
  
"Ummmm once when i was 16" Chris said with a shy laugh which made Stephanie smiled  
  
" Did she find out?"  
  
"Yes." Chris said  
  
"How?"  
  
"I felt guilty and owned up." Chris said with a laugh and blushing a little.  
  
"Did she forgive you?"  
  
"yeah but we still split up anyway."  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked confused  
  
" Because i was going to be leaving soon and if i really wanted to be with her i wouldnt have cheated on her." Chris said shrugging  
  
"Yeah but people can made mistakes," Stephanie said  
  
" Yeah they can but remember i was 16 i wasnt looking for a serious long distance relationship." Stephanie laughed and found herself looking into the most gorgeous blue eyes. she'd always thought Chris was hot but never thought more of it but now she couldnt help but stare. Chris suddenly jumped up.  
  
"theres something i have to tell you and i realise i'm going to loose my job but hey i could always become a hockey player and theres always Fozzy right" Chris blurted out with a nervous laugh.  
  
Suddenly brought back to reality by Chris' outburst she frowned.  
  
"Fired? why? dont tell me you where having an affair with Paul too." Steph said with half a smile  
  
"First ewww if i was gay hes so not my type" Stephanie laughed which made Chris smile a little.  
  
"so whats the awful thing you have to tell me?"   
  
" I knew..that Paul slept with Marissa." Chris looked at Steph waiting for her to scream and yell but she didnt she just looked at Chris who started to shift uncomfortably so he decided to speak first.  
  
"BUT only since this morning when i gave him a ride he just told me i dont even know why he told me he just did and and i'm making such an idiot of myself so i'm gonna get my things and go" Chris headed to the door  
  
"Wait! Go? why? you think i'm going to fire you because Paul told you something you didnt even want to know?" Stephanie asked  
  
"when you put it like that i sound dumb but....yeah." Chris said blushing a little.  
  
"I'm not going to fire you Chris it wasnt your fault it was Paul and Marissa'." Steph said with a smile and found herself stairing into his eyes again. At this point Chris was getting more than a little unconfortable to say the least.  
  
"well i gotta go get ready for my match" Chris said and rushed to the door.  
  
"Ok bye goodluck with yo" But Chris had gone.  
  
"Why couldnt i have met him first" Stephanie said to herself before flopping into a chair.  
  
Chris sat in the locker room which was almost abandoned except someone in the shower he had no idea who just that he said hi as he passed. Everyone else had hurried to shower and change so they could see Pauls last match.  
  
Chris looked at the clock. "Time to play the game" Chris muttered to himself before making his way to the entrance ramp. The countdown began and the crowd went mad. Chris went out played to the crowd insulted Paul then Paul came out to a host of boos. The match went well except Chris got the sense knocked out of him when he hit the steps wrong but other than that it was great.  
  
"Walls of Jericho!!" JR screamed.  
  
"hes taping!!"  
  
the crowd went silent waiting to see if it would be another screw job to Y2J the ref went to the ring announcer  
  
"heres your winner and NEW" the rest was drowned out by the crowd erupting into cheers. Chris got the belt and went to the turnbuckle when he saw Paul walking up the ramp who nodded to him. Chris looked down at the belt, his belt and raised it high as the crowd cheered even more. Paul watched as the crowd went mad for the champion and who would probably be the top guy on Raw from now on. He stood at the top of the ramp and took a good look around the arena, at the crowd, he read some signs and slowly walked through the curtains.  
  
When Chris got backstage Paul was argueing with Vince who yelled to get out, Paul turned to leave and saw Chris.  
  
"He knew you know. Before i told you he knew." Paul said pointing at Chris. His heart skipped a beat as Paul said this. He couldnt believe he'd sold him out after he tried to help that SOB  
  
"I know" Stephanie calmly said as everyone looked at her.  
  
"Chris told me you told him and i can't believe even you would try and get him fired for something thats your fault you and that bitch Marissa now get out!" Stephanie yelled. Paul headed to the door where Chris had hurried to and opened. As Paul got to the door he stopped and looked at Chris. Chris simply smiled looked at his belt before at Paul and said  
  
"game over!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kind tacky i know. I was thinking of writing another part to this but with what happened with Shane and Marissa. If you'd like me too let me know. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
